It is known in the art to use a boring bar actuatable by the centrifugal force to selectively place a cutting insert cartridge mounted onto the boring bar in either a non-cutting position or a cutting position. Particularly, when the boring bar is rotated, the cutting insert cartridge moves from the non-cutting position to the cutting position. Conversely, when the boring bar is stopped, the cutting insert cartridge moves from the cutting-position to the non-cutting position.
However, these known boring bars do not allow the cutting insert to be set-up on the boring bar with a sufficient accuracy, leading the boring bar to be unable to perform machining with high-precision requirements.